


Single and Not Loving It

by MerryMissMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A/B/O, AU, AU Omegaverse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Don’t copy to another site, Human Names Used, M/M, Maybe some drama?, Omegaverse, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryMissMeow/pseuds/MerryMissMeow
Summary: Berwald has been a single alpha for too long now, and seeing happy couples everywhere is starting to get him down and out. That being said, when an omega keeps fumbling into his life things start to get hectic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've chosen to go with Timo over Tino for Finland. Just a preference of mine. Thank you for checking this story out! I appreciate it!

Berwald sighed as he rolled over in bed and looked at his phone that buzzed. It was a text from his friend Elizabeta. He groaned. It wasn’t what he really wanted to deal with at that moment.

“Hi Berwald! I have super exciting news for you!! You should totally come out for drinks tonight with Roderich, Ludwig, Feliciano, and me! Ludwig has already volunteered to be the DD so you can actually let loose for once! AND MY NEWS IS REALLY SUPER EXCITING.”

Berwald would have guessed that her news was that she was pregnant, but seeing as they were going out drinking he ruled that out. Plus Roderich would make an awful father, but since Liz and Roderich were married though it was bound to happen at some point or another. Did he really want to go out though, especially with two other couples? He was the only single alpha out of all his friends; even his brother had been with the same omega for a few months now.

It was why he was currently moping in bed. He couldn’t get away from seeing happy couples everywhere. Not even at home, with Matthias now having Lukas. They were even out in the living room at this very moment, which is why Berwald bunkered down in his own room.

He thought about it though, Ludwig was great company and they got a long well, and if Ludwig wasn’t drinking then things wouldn’t get too out of hand.

“Sure. I’ll go.” Berwald sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He quickly added another text. “I better find the omega of my dreams tonight though.” Berwald smiled to himself. Liz loved playing match maker and it was her current quest to set him up with the perfect mate.

“Maybe not tonight, but very soon~!” Liz quickly shot back. Berwald’s new hunch was that she had a lead for him.

Getting up out of his full sized bed, Berwald looked around his room. It was tidy, the way he liked it. Looking down at himself though he realized that he looked like a slob. Hadn’t showered and still in lounge pants, he quickly went through his closet, found a nice flannel and jeans, and went to the shower.

“Heeeyyyy! Finally getting on with your day! Way to go, bro!” Matthias shot him finger guns while the blue-eyed blonde sat next to his omega mate, Lukas, on the sofa in the living area. Lukas just nodded his even fairer blonde head in acknowledgement.

“Going out tonight. Liz has some news she wants to share with me, plus Ludwig is going to be DD for a change.” Berwald hung in the doorway to the bathroom telling his brother his plans. Not that it would affect him in anyway, but it was nice to know what each other was doing from time to time.

“Yeah boy!! GET HAMMERED TONIGHT! GO WILD!” Matthias pumped both of his arms in the air, jostling Lukas around. The omega kept his calm demeanor and pulled the closest of Matthias’ arms down.

The mild mannered one spoke up. “Have fun. We have to pick up my cousin from the airport, but other than that we plan on having a night in here. We’ll see you when you get back, unless we’re in bed.” Lukas smiled. It wasn’t too often that Berwald went out, or even told them of his plans, so he encouraged the communication.

“Heeheehee, you know what that means, broseph. Don’t come home too early or you might get an earful!” Matthias winked as Berwald rolled his eyes, finally stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

Matthias then turned to Lukas, suddenly pouting. “Now, why is your cousin coming to live with you again?” Lukas was surprised at the sudden turn in attitude, as he was sure with the manner he was showing Berwald that he was going to tease his lover next. “I know you don’t need help with the bills, you even say so yourself every time I ask about us living together.”

Lukas linked his arm around Matthias’ and snuggled into him. “I’m sorry you’re hurt about these arrangements, but it’s because my cousin is trying to get a fresh start.” Matthias leaned his head to rest it against his lover’s. He sighed, clearly not quite content on the answer. “You know how I think an omega should be able to provide for themselves before being pair bonded or married, right?” Matthias nodded his head. Boy, did he hear about this modernist view from Lukas. A lot. “I’m giving him this opportunity. There are more details about it… but they’re not mine to share.”  
  


* * *

 

“Berwald, GET THIS. I just hired a total new cutie omega at the coffee shop!” Liz had already been drinking by the time Berwald managed to get into town and meet up with the group at the bar. The place where they usually went for drinks wasn’t anything tremendously special, but they liked it that way. It drew fewer crowds on Saturday nights so they could actually hear one another talk.

Berwald nodded in acknowledgement to Liz as he slid into a seat next to Ludwig. “I haven’t met him in person yet, he’s new to the area, but he should be starting next Monday.” The brunette’s long locks bounced with her in excitement, bright green eyes flashing as well as she was far too prepared to discuss in great details of the new employee. “If all goes well he’ll be my new assistant manager! He’s got the background for it. Apparently he’s been working in café’s for most of his adult life. The guy loves coffee.”

Berwald managed to get the attention of a waitress and grab a drink. A long island iced tea, ideally the first of many. Ludwig eyed him when the waitress set down the beverage in front of him. ‘There’s a lot of liquor in those.”

Berwald nodded, “That’s the plan. Going hard.” Ludwig let out a noise of frustration. He had been hoping that he wouldn’t have to babysit all of them tonight.

Finally it dawned on Berwald, after all of Liz’s chatter, she never mentioned the omega’s name. “What’s his name?”

“Wha--?? Oh! I guess I haven’t said it. It’s um…” Liz started to laugh and wave her hand on, “I guess I’ve forgotten it! I know it starts with a ‘T.’ Ah, Ti… To…? I’m sorry. I only started talking to him yesterday.”

“Tch. It’s not like he’s going to be chatting you up anyway, Berwald.” Roderich started in with an obnoxious sound. The two blondes quick shot a look of dread at each other. The asshole starts in. “That new barista will take one look of your terrifying face and will probably be too scared to say anything other than to ask you for your order.”

Feliciano spoke up for the first time this evening. “Hey! Hey! Have another drink! This is supposed to be a fun time!” He gave a giant smile. “It’ll be on me, I swear!” Before anyone could object the waitress had popped over to check in, and the order was set.

“Ah, uh. Thanks, Feliciano.” Roderich was slightly surprised by the gesture of his friend.

“Ah! But just the one drink, we’re trying to save money, don’t forget.” Ludwig placed his hand on his boyfriends back, speaking to him. Feliciano was well known for going overboard in offering others drinks, especially when he was in a good mood himself.

“I won’t.” He had leaned into his bulky blonde boyfriend and sighed contently.

“Hm? It’s not like you to set a limit on your drink spending. What are you saving for?” The female of the group asked. Ludwig was well known for his heavy beer drinking, and not stopping Feliciano from drinking or spending on nights out like this. Liz’s eyes lit up, “You’re planning on pair bonding, aren’t you?!”

Ludwig blushed, and Feliciano just kept in his silent smiling. Berwald looked over at the pair with inquisitive eyes while Roderich just scoffed.

“Are you kidding me, those two have pair bonded a long time ago.” Everyone’s eyebrows went up, except the two accused.

Liz leaned in, practically off her seat. “Is this true?”

“N-No!” “Hee~! Yes!”

The two in questioned answered at the same time. Ludwig looked panicked, but Feliciano seemed quite pleased and unfazed. Roderich rolled his eyes. Everyone sat in a moment of silence, wondering who was going to speak up next. Clearly from the way the couple held themselves over this question the giggling Feliciano was telling the truth.

Finally breaking the tension Ludwig sighed. “Please don’t tell our parents.” Ludwig and Roderich were so different that Berwald had forgotten that they were siblings, with Roderich being the older of the two.

A small smile graced Roderich’s face as he opened his mouth, about to answer, when Liz gasped, and clapped her hands together in excitement. “Ahhh!!! Felciano!! We’re basically related now this is so exciting!! Tell me all about it, when did this happen? How was it? Is pair bonding really that great? Wait. So why then are you guys saving money?”

Ludwig was a blushing mess this whole time, but answered the last of Liz’s energetic questions. “I want to get married. I know it’s only really a modern day thing, and not really necessary since we’re already pair bonded, but my job only allows time off for a partner’s heat if legally married.” At this point Liz was holding hands across the table with Feliciano both bouncing in excitement.

Roderich started in on the ‘when’ question next. “Hm. It was, what, only three months after the two of you started dating that you two pair bonded? I could smell it right away.” The only thing that really convinced anyone else that Roderich was actually an alpha over a beta was his sense of smell. He was generally too lazy to have anyone think that he was an alpha, and on first meeting anyone would think he was a beta.

Feliciano nodded enthusiastically. Ludwig’s face somehow managed to depend its shade of red. Despite his clear embarrassment Ludwig was the one to answer his brother’s question. “Yeah, it was I think at that point.”

Liz looked at Ludwig, clearly puzzled, “Isn’t that pretty early? Don’t most people wait much longer?” She herself blushed a little, “Sorry I don’t really know about this sort of thing, being a beta, pair bonding really is more of just marriage to me.”

Feliciano squeezed Liz’s hands, since they were still holding each other’s, “It is for modernists, but ah—my family’s traditional. My brother and I, we were raised without hormone treatments. I actually only went on the pill because Ludwig asked me to after pair bonding.” The omega winked at Liz, “me being in heat is too much for him at the moment.”

Roderich’s face immediately upturned at this sort of detail of his brother’s love life, he immediately plugged his ears and turned to Berwald, finally letting him be acknowledged for the first time in quite awhile. “How are you doing—holy shit, is that your third one of those?”

“Mm, no, it’s actually my fourth.” At this everyone turned to gawk. It was this moment Ludwig greatly regretted being the DD. Berwald, seeing everyone’s looked, commented in. “’S okay, I can handle another two before things get bad.” Ludwig nodded, believing his friend. Berwald was 6’4 after all; it would take more alcohol than most people to get him trashed like he wanted to.

“I-It’s not too much. It’s just that,” Ludwig took Feliciano’s hand away from Liz’s, “we need more financial security before we have children. Saving will be easier if we can both work, and if we’re married, I’ll have allotted paid days off.” He squeezed his partner’s hand. “Then we won’t have to worry about it.”

“You should have seen how worried he was after we pair bonded! He was so scared I was going to be pregnant! Even after I went into heat again he wasn’t comfortable. It was so funny!” Feliciano abruptly stopped. “When are you two having children? You’ve been married for six months now, right? Shouldn’t you be having them soon?”

“Pfffttt.” The group stopped again, to look at Berwald. He let out a strange chortle. “Ahh… Roderich with children. That’s funny.” The affect of all the liquor was obviously catching up.  
  


* * *

 

“Ah! There he is.” Lukas pointed out a man who was even smaller than him in height. His face was much rounder as well, hinting that his overall weight was also a bit heavier than Lukas’, however he wore an oversize sweater, hiding anything else that might discern his weight.

“Oh, he’s a blondie too?” Matthias commented as Lukas started walking towards his cousin, waving his arms trying to flag him down. The man looked around as he exited the terminal, seemingly a little lost, but the look mostly went away when he saw Lukas.

He smiled and waved and hurried towards the two. The man had two bags with him, both resting on the same shoulder. One obviously being a laptop bag while the other was just a regular back pack. “Hey! Sorry for having you have to pick me up.” His voice sounded exhausted and his violet eyes, which Matthias noted looked much like Lukas’ also, appeared heavy and drained.

Lukas pulled one of his cousin’s bags off his shoulder to carry, but then went in for an embrace. “Don’t be stupid, you’re living with me now, of course I’d meet you here.” Pulling apart, Lukas stepped aside, leaving a clear view of Matthias. “Timo, this is my alpha boyfriend, Matthias.”

Timo stepped forward, with his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you! I’ve heard really good things about you! Also, I wanted you to know that Lukas has never talked so endearingly about an alpha before.”

Matthias’ eyes immediately lit up as he took his hand and shook it. Lukas immediately groaned. “This kid is great. We’re going to get along great! Any cousin of Lukas is a cousin of mine!” Matthias beamed, Lukas sighed, the two of them were going to get a long extremely well, and Lukas could feel that it was going to be a major pain in his ass.

“Do we need to grab anything from luggage?” Matthias asked, seeing if he could be any help.

“Ah, no. This is it actually.” Timo nervously shuffled with the bag that he had. Matthias shot a questioning glance at Lukas and Lukas just answered with shaking his head.

“Let’s go to the car then!” Matthias, somewhat reading the situation took the lead, giving Lukas and Timo space to talk.

Lukas stopped and gave a hard look in Timo’s face. Timo’s brow’s furrowed and he took a step back. “What? Is something wrong?”

Lukas backed off his personal space. “Have you taken your medication? You look like death warmed over.”  
Timo sighed. “I haven’t taken any of my pain medicine since traveling. It makes me feel like I do when I’m in heat…” He trailed off, looking away from his cousin’s judging look. “Which, I-I’m starting so I really don’t feel well.”

Lukas put a gentle hand on Timo’s back; gently patting the heavy knit material of his sweater. “I’ll cancel my plans with Matthias tonight, alright? I know the plan was to drop you off at my place but I don’t want you to be alone right now.”

“No! It’s alright, I swear I just need to sleep this all off.” Timo smiled and tried to reassure Lukas, but his half-hearted smile alarmed his cousin even more.

Lukas shook his head. “I want to make sure you eat and actually take your pills when you’re supposed to. It’ll be best if I stay with you.” Timo looked down troddened but reluctantly nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was get in the way of Lukas’ and Matthias’ time together.

“Hey, and Timo, is it alright if we tell Matthias the whole story? I don’t want to pressure you into talking about it yet, but he’s very upset about you moving in with me.” Timo’s face fell even more when Lukas spoke up, but he continued, “It’s not that he’s upset with you, it’s that I have told him no about him and I living together, so now he’s hurt. He’s very understanding, and despite his—“

“HEY GUYS!! I’M AT THE CAR!!” Matthias was practically standing on the hood, waving them down.

“Energy, he knows when things should be kept to himself.” Lukas finished, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Timo gave a better smile. “I’ve never seen someone so perfect for you, you know that don’t you?” Lukas nodded, still holding his face. “Um. Can you tell him? When I’m not around? I don’t really want any pity, or to see looks and it’s just hard right now.”

“Yeah, I understand. Thank you for letting me tell him.” Timo nodded.

Lukas and him finished walking to their car. Timo slid into the back seat, Lukas in the passenger seat.

“Hey Matthias, sorry about this, but would you be okay if I cancelled our night in tonight? Timo really isn’t feeling well.”

“Wha--?? But we were finally going to order from that pizza place and watch that fantasy movie you’ve been wanting me to watch!” It was the first time in a while Matthias was truly disappointed, and Lukas could tell. There was no pouting, just plain disappointment.

“Timo’s gotten air sick and I’m afraid to leave him alone.” Lukas stated plainly. He got distant when he didn’t want to be affected by Matthias’ emotions.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Ah, don’t be, Timo. It’s not your fault for getting sick.” Matthias resigned.

“Ah! I still need to eat. If you two don’t mind getting pizza with me tagging along?” Timo suggested an ultimatum. He didn’t want to completely ruin their evening.

Matthias immediately perked up. “Oh my gosh, why didn’t I think of this earlier?! Why don’t you just stay over at my place tonight, Timo? Lukas will be able to make sure you’re okay and we can all chill.”

“Well, I can’t disagree with that logic. It’s up to you Timo, would you like to stay over at Matthias’? He does have a slightly younger alpha brother who lives there as well but he’s out for the evening.” Lukas was turned around in the front seat, making eye contact with Timo.

“Ah, my bro is a really good guy, so you won’t have to worry about him.” Matthias smiled in at the rear view mirror, Lukas also nodded in agreement.

“Sure. Sounds like a plan. I can’t say for sure that I’ll be up for too long though.” Timo stretched a little. “It’s been a long day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you everyone! I didn't expect this to be so well received.
> 
> I remembered some other details that should be mentioned. Characters are not canon ages and heights.
> 
> Berwald- 26 years old, 6'4/193cm  
> Matthias- 28 years old, 6'2/188cm  
> Timo- 24 years old, 5'4/162cm  
> Lukas- 25 years old, 5'6/167cm
> 
> Other characters mentioned are to be between/around the ages mentioned.

Sure enough, after the pizza was ate and the movie was about 45 minutes in, Timo was nodding off. Lukas immediately noticed. “Hey Timo, now that we’ve ate, how about you take your medicine?”

Timo sat up, nodding, and started digging through his bag. Lukas unwound himself from Matthias’ arms. “Hey Matthias, where should Timo sleep?” Lukas asked as getting up to get Timo a cup of water for him to take his meds with.

“Ya know, I haven’t thought much about it. We’ll be using my bed after our movies, and we’re going to be out here on the couch until then.” Matthias put his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

Timo got up and went to the kitchenette area of the living room. The apartment had an open layout and the only real division from the living area and kitchen was a change of carpet to linoleum. Lukas took a look at Timo’s face again, as he handed in the cup. “Your face is flushed, but at least you only look tired now and not like death.”

Timo took his pills, and a gulp of water. “It’s my heat. Even though I’m on the pill I still get flushed and dizzy.” He took another drink and frowned. “I hate it. It makes working difficult.”

“Oh!” Matthias exclamation had the other two turned their attention to him. “Timo can sleep in my bro’s room! It should be fine. Since he’s out and still won’t be back until later.” Lukas looked at him, rather skeptical; Timo’s eyes also indicated that he wasn’t the most thrilled at his plan.

“It’ll be okay! We’ll be awake, so all we have to do is wake up Timo and move him to the couch if bro-bro actually comes home tonight.”

Lukas wasn’t totally sold with his lover’s plan, “Are you sure he won’t be angry? He tends to keep his room tidy, he might not like having his bed slept in.”

“Bro is going to be fine. I swear.” Matthias let a small smile creep on his face, Lukas didn’t notice.

“Alright, Timo, what do you think?” Lukas turned to Timo, only to see him nearly falling asleep while leaning against the counter. “That answers it, Ber’s room it is.”

Lukas opened Berwald’s bedroom door, flicked on the light, and took a peak inside. Everything was in order, as he had expected. Fully opening the door he lead Timo in as well. Timo sighed as he sat down on the bed, blue comforter tucked in near perfectly, with two matching cased pillows sitting at the head of the bed, one on either side of the full sized mattress.

“Are you sure this is alright?” Timo asked, carefully rolling back the covers to climb under them.

Lukas carefully moved the book Berwald had been keeping on his bedside and replaced it with the cup of water Timo had been drinking. “Yeah, it will be okay. Matthias’ brother is a very good person. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Timo slid in close to the wall, and using the spare pillow, created a barrier between him and the rest of the bed. He sat up; looking a little disgruntled, and started to take off his oversized sweater. Wincing, he managed to get it off.

Lukas looked over Timo, the first time he had seen him take off his sweater. The light blue t-shirt he was wearing looked lumpy over on his right shoulder. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently touched his cousins back again. “Do your bandages need to be changed?”

Timo shook his head, “Not until tomorrow.” He then took his sweater and lined it between him and the wall. Lukas noticed that he had nesting behavior.

“You weren’t lying when you said the pill doesn’t help you with everything.” Lukas pulled his own sweater off.

Timo sighed, finally laying his head down. His faced flushed when he realized just how good the stranger’s pillows and bedding smelled. “It does what it’s suppose to still. I haven’t gotten pregnant, or had my full heat, which means I haven’t pair bonded.”

Lukas handed his sweater to Timo. “Here. So things aren’t so overwhelming.”

Timo smiled sleepily and promptly put the maroon material under his head, cuddling into it. “Thank you.”

Lukas stood up. “Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be in the living room, and if not there, Matthias’ room which is the door on the left to the living area. Or you can just text. Do you want me to turn off the light on my way out?” There was no response. Lukas rightfully assumed the poor worn out omega was already fast asleep. Leaving the room he flicked off the light and shut the door.

Matthias looked up from his phone since he had paused the movie when deciding on where to put Timo. “Everything okay?” Lukas nodded yes as he sat down next to his partner. “Hey, what happened to you sweater?”

“I gave it to Timo to help ground him.”

Matthias gave him a funny look. “Ground him?”

“Yes, you know, to give him a familiar scent?”

“Why would he need that?”

“Because he’s in your brother’s bed.”

“Why does that matter?”

“Because your brother is a single alpha.”

“So?”

“And your brother likes to keep things tidy.”

Matthias’ look didn’t lessen. “Now I’m extra confused, why does giving Timo your sweater keep Ber’s bed tidy?”

“Because Timo is in heat.” Matthias’ blonde brows picked up, Lukas hoped that his oblivious partner finally got it.

“What does Timo being in heat have to do with keeping things tidy.”

Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose again. “What do you do when you’re horny?”

“Call you up!” Lukas’ lover perked up.

“What do you do when I’m not around?” Lukas was about ready to smash his head into the coffee table.

“…Masturbate?”

“Yes.”

Matthias’ nose scrunched up, finally managing to put everything together. “Do you really think Timo would masturbate in someone’s else’s bed?!”

“No, but it’s possible, which is why I gave him my sweater.”

“Ya know, babe. You really need to start being direct in what you mean.”

“Its called having tact, but you wouldn’t know what that was even if it bit you in the ass.”

Matthias pouted as he sat back into the sofa. Lukas took one of his arms and curled himself up next to him, and reached over to turn the movie back on, settling in for the rest of the night.  
  


* * *

  
Berwald stumbled with the lock on the front door to the apartment. His evening went great, and was happy about the news Liz had for him. However, the one thing that was truly waiting for him, that he was happiest about, was to be able to crash into his own bed.

He swaggered into the apartment, stumbling a little into the hallway as he made his way towards his room. He opened the door, immediately being hit by an unfamiliar scent. It was warm and inviting. Berwald likened it to baked goods, or at least specifically bread, freshly baked.

He hit the lights, knowing something was off. He blinked, looking at his bed, in particular at the person in his bed. Berwald couldn’t make any details of the person in his bed. They were too buried in the covers and nested into the pillows. Clearly the person was giving off the scent that Berwald was finding more and more irresistible the longer he was lingering in it.

From the scent alone it was obvious. There was an omega in his bed. And they were in heat.

Finally, the person stirred, shuffling from their nested position to their back, their head poking above the covers. Berwald swore he felt his heart skip a beat as he watched them, as they put an arm over their face to shield it from the light. The omega was stunning.

“Matthias?” Berwald was a little surprised to hear a man’s voice. The round face that had emerged from the covers was slightly too androgynous for the alpha to make out until he spoke. He continued to stare as he watched the omega’s eyes flutter, trying to adjust to the light. All Berwald could tell was that the omega’s eyes were soft in color, and that his lashes were long, they were obscured by the omega’s arm and straight light ash blonde hair. The omega stopped trying and closed his eyes again. “Your brother’s room smells so good.”

Berwald nearly shut down. The omega, which he found to be an utter beauty, practically moaned out those last words. The omega gave up and rolled back over, burying himself back into the small nest he had made with the pillows. Berwald desperately wanted nothing more than to crawl in next to this mystery omega, but no, despite being drunk he was better than that.

And he was going to make damn well sure that Matthias knew that he was the better man, and just figure out who the hell this omega was.

 

* * *

   
Lukas jumped in bed when he heard the apartment door open. He let his body settle back down as he realized it was just Berwald coming in from his night out. He groaned though as he remembered that Timo was left in his room. Matthias and him never moved Timo to the couch, it was so late that they didn’t care and went straight to bed.

Lukas rolled towards Matthias and started shaking his shoulder. “Hey, Matthias. Matthias? Berwald’s home and Timo’s still in his bed.”

Matthias sat up almost immediately, clearly excited. Lukas pulled away, giving his lover a confused look from his pillow. The two of them heard Berwald’s bedroom door open and close. “Lukas, get your phone ready to record video. This is going to be great.”

Lukas sat up and scrambled, looking for his phone and then dealing with the pain from the sudden bright light as he turned it on, opening the camera as Matthias instructed. “Is Timo going to be okay? Should I check on him?” As soon as he asked they heard Berwald’s door open and close again, and footsteps closing in on their room.

“Nope, I think this is Berwald coming to us.” Matthias had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Sure enough, there was a knock on Matthias’ bedroom door. “Please, start recording.” Lukas nodded and tapped his phone.

“Matthi~as?” Berwald’s tone was sing-song-y. Lukas eyes got huge. Never had he ever heard Berwald speak in such a way.

Matthias tried to hold back giggles as he answered, “Yes?”

The doorknob turned, but the door didn’t quite open, “May I come in?” Always polite, Berwald still didn’t intrude.

“Of course!” Matthias practically purred, and with this Berwald stepped in and flipped on the light. Lukas even nearly lost his shit at the site before him. Matthias one hundred percent knew that this was going to be how Berwald was, there was no other reason he’d have Lukas record otherwise.

Berwald’s hair, although usually a little tousled, was straight up messy. The front of his bangs were sticking straight up, not unlike Matthias’ usual hairstyle. The flannel shirt he wore was only half tucked in, the same side that wasn’t tucked in the sleeve had become unrolled and was unbuttoned, flopping around a bit as Berwald moved. His belt had been partly undone. Lukas wondered if this was from frequent restroom stops or from the brief moment he was in his room, thinking he was getting into bed.

Berwald leaned heavily into the door frame, finally asking, “Why is there a person in my bed?”

Lukas opened his mouth to tell him about Timo but was stopped when Matthias answered. “Because he’s had a long day and he’s just plum tuckered out.” Matthias smiled, knowing that’s not the answer the Berwald wanted.

Berwald’s lips turned down, and asked again. “Why is there an omega in heat in my bed?”

“Because he’s had a long day and he’s just plum tuckered out!”

Berwald at this point looked like he was in agony. He started to run a hand through his hair but instead just gripped it. Lukas noted that this must have been how his hair got to stand on end. He leaned into the doorway, sinking down it a little way. “Why…” He began, staring at the other side of the door frame, “why is there a fucking angel of an omega, in my bed? In my, very desperately single alpha bed?”

Matthias smiled, “I thought he was your type.” Lukas, camera still recording, gave his lover a wide-eyed look. It was something between bewilderment for knowing his brother so well and murderous intent on putting Timo in that position.

“He’s fucking perfect,” Berwald started as he clutched at his chest. “And blonde.”

Lukas gave Matthias another look. Matthias shrugged. “Our whole family has a thing for blondes. Our mom, my step-dad, me, Berwald…” He trailed on, “Berwald was more than a little jealous when he saw you.”

Berwald nodded at this, still clutching his chest. He rolled his head towards the lovers in bed. “He told me my room smelled good.”

Matthias perked up, “Yeah? He spoke to you?”

Berwald nodded. “He thought I was you. Dunno why.” Lukas snickered at this, knowing that it was because of how messy Berwald’s hair and appearance was. Berwald stood up straight again, suddenly remembering his resolve. “I’m drunk. And I wanted nothing more to crawl into bed with him.”

“But you didn’t.” Matthias said pointedly. Lukas was getting nervous. The whole situation really could have been bad.

“I honestly don’t know what I’m trying to get at but I’m letting you know I’m the better person because I didn’t. I didn’t get into bed with the fucking omega of my dreams, even though I think he smells amazing and is in heat and even though he thinks I smell good too!” Berwald’s drunkenness was becoming more obvious the more he spoke.

“He’s right you know.” Lukas whispered, camera still pointed on the scene in front of him. “If I had known this was your plan all along…”

Matthias gulped. He got himself into the doghouse, but for now maybe he could bring the attention back to Berwald. “Are you fine with sleeping on the couch though, then?”

The single alpha’s face turned to pure panic. “No!” This time he fell back into the doorframe with a rattling ‘thud!’

“Why not? What’s the matter with the couch?” Matthias sat up, getting prepared to actually having to deal with the drunken fool.

“Nothing! I just don’t want the omega of my dreams to see me like this!” Berwald was looking like a drama queen, one hand still stuck in his hair, the other dramatically placed on his chest.

“He’s my cousin, and he’s not going to care what you look like.” Lukas tried to intervene, but only made things worse.

“But I care what I look like to him!” Desperation rang in Berwald’s voice. He finally sank fully down the doorframe and was sitting on the floor. Lukas started to feel bad about what Matthias and in a lesser way, he, had put him through.

“Well if you aren’t going to sleep on the couch, and you already vowed that you’re not sleeping with him, then where are you going to sleep?” Matthias asked, fully out of the bed and pulling on a shirt.

Berwald stopped for a moment, really wracking his brain. “Ludwig’s.” Before either Matthias or Lukas could object or talk sense into the wasted alpha, he already had the phone dialed and to his ear.

Matthias groaned, truly regretting his actions at this point. Ludwig was not the person he wanted to be dealing with right now either. He moved towards his brother, at least hoping to try and hear Ludwig’s responses to Berwald.

“Ludwig!” Berwald practically yelled into his poor friends ear.

“Berwald?” Ludwig asked, sounding very groggy. Matthias sighed in relief, being able to hear the conversation. “It’s very late, did you forget something?”

“No! There’s an omega in my bed!” Berwald sounded like a child whose sibling did something wrong. “And I need you pick me up! I can’t stay here.”

“An omega? Why? What’s going on?” Ludwig was understandably frustrated.

“He’s fucking perfect, Luddy.” Berwald’s range of emotions was everywhere, now sounding like the lovesick alpha he was. “I don’t know who he is or anything but I can’t stay here! I can’t see him like this. He’s too perfect, Luddy. I’m a mess.”

“Wha--?” Ludwig stalled, trying to wrap his head around everything. He ended up grumbling, “Yes, you are, Ber.” Matthias thankfully finally took the phone away from his desperate brother.

“Hey, Ludwig, it’s Matthias.”

“Matthias,” He could here Ludwig sigh. “What the hell is going on?”

“Sorry Ludwig,” Matthias began, “while Berwald was out with you guys Lukas and I put his cousin to bed in Ber’s room. I thought it would be a little silly, since he’s Ber’s type and is in heat. I didn’t think he would freak out so much.”

“Heat? That sounds like a dumb risk on your part.” Matthias twinged at the shot at him, he was never going to hear the end of this from anyone.

“It’s a suppressant heat—uh… either way, would it be too much for me to drop him off at your place?” He realized his excuses were no good and should just get to the point.

“Fine, but make sure he has his wallet! He owes Felici and I breakfast for all of this. And if he pisses on my couch you’re both done for.”

“Thanks Ludwig, see ya soon.” Matthias finally hung up the phone and tossed it into Berwald’s lap.

“Grab clothes if you want them, and your wallet for sure. I’m driving you to Ludwig’s.” Berwald’s face calmed in relief, Matthias waved to Lukas. “Don’t wait up for me.”

Lukas had finally put down his phone, ending the recording. Lukas nodded, “Be safe.”

“Will do.” With that, Matthias started with the difficult task of pulling his very large little brother off the floor.

 

* * *

  
Timo yawned and attempted to stretch, but immediately regretted that decision. In his attempt to stretch out he instead ended up locking up and shrinking down worse than before. His eyes jolted open with the pain, and suddenly realized that he had no idea where he was.

Breathing through the pain that shot down through his shoulder and radiated into his neck and chest he slowly tried to gain awareness of his surroundings. He clutched at the navy bedding, remembering that he was in a stranger’s bed, more specifically his cousin’s alpha’s brother’s bed. Timo slowly kept trying to flex and stretch out his shoulders, also regaining the memory of why he was with his cousin in the first place.

His alpha boyfriend attacked him.

Timo’s eyes watered up. It was a lot to take in. Timo sighed as he managed to rock himself up and sit up. It was no good dwelling on it now, he decided. At least not while at a strange apartment in a stranger’s bed. His face heated up a bit as he let his hands glide over the comforter. The room really did smell good.

Letting his hands abandon the bedding, he carefully touched his right shoulder, and trailed down the bandages that went down his side. They were all in place. He would have to have Lukas help him tonight in cleaning and possibly rebandaging all of the stitches he had. Before Timo could let his battered body bring his thoughts back down he heard a knock at the door.

“Timo, are you awake?” Lukas asked, possibly too softly had Timo not been alert already.

“Yeah, I’m up.”

Lukas opened the door. Straight face immediately lightened up, “Hey! You look way better today, your face isn’t even flushed.”

Timo groaned as he slid towards the edge of the bed, planting his feet on the ground, “I feel worse today, or at least, everything hurts.”

“It’s a good thing that I brought you your pain medication then.” Lukas glided into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed next to the aching man. Lukas offered the medication and a new cup of water that he brought in to him.

Taking the cup and medication Timo gratefully consumed both. Lukas smiled at his cousin, “I’m glad that you’re not refusing the pain medication. With the way you were talking about it yesterday I thought it would be a struggle.”

“I’m not happy about taking it, but I’m in too much pain at this point.” Timo sighed as he finished the new cup of water and set it next to the empty one from the night. “What time is it anyway?” Timo didn’t notice a clock in the room.

“It’s about 9. Matthias is up too and making us breakfast. Pain medication is really bad on an empty stomach, you know.” Lukas stood up, taking the cups, and looked at Timo, clueing him into getting moving himself.

Sitting up straighter and trying to work the never-ending kinks out he realized he looked (and felt) like a mess. His shirt was insanely wrinkled from sleeping in it, he noticed a funk to the way he smelled, his jeans, which he realized he slept in, were now loosed to a point where they were falling and the waist had shifted uncomfortably to a side. Even his hair felt unusually heavy and clung to his neck more. It call came to one conclusion; “I need a shower.”

Lukas finally took notice of the rest of his cousin, and not just how his face and skin looked, and huffed a chuckle. “We’ll get going to my place after breakfast and we can finally settle in.”

“Awww, you’ll miss my bro then!” Matthias had just poked his head into the room. “Guess he’s just getting food now too, which, by the way, the pancakes are done!”

 

* * *

 

Berwald groaned. He shot out a foot from off the couch and onto the floor. He sighed as it succeeded in stopping the world from spinning. Unaware of anything else he continued to sleep until he heard a rough voice.

“Berwald. It’s 9 o’clock, we’re going to breakfast.”

He shook his head into his pillow, feeling his brain rattle around in his skull, giving him even more regrets than he already had. “Go without me. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you owe us breakfast for everything you put me through last night.” Berwald could hear excited lithe feet tap around while Ludwig kept pressuring him to get up. That’s when he finally realized he wasn’t in his own home. That, and Matthias wouldn’t pressure him to go out while being hung over, and especially not to pay.

“Where am I? And what did I do last night?” Berwald managed to move slowly, first putting both feet on the floor, and then heaving the rest of him up, getting to the point where he had his elbows on his knees and was holding his head.

Feliciano chirped up for the first time that morning, “You met the omega of your dreams!”

“I didn’t see any omega’s last night.” Berwald had picked his head up in curiosity.

“Apparently he was in your bed last night. You kept going on and on about him. It was cute. It’s why you’re at our place.” Feliciano continued on happily.

Ludwig tsked in disproval. “Maybe to you it was cute, but it’s been a major pain for me. Apparently after you had found this omega in your bed you told Matthias that you couldn’t stay there, because god forbid he saw you hung over.”

“Don’t remember any of this at all. I remember Ludwig dropping me off at home, but that’s it.” Berwald stared forward, trying to wrack is brain of any inkling of last night.

“Really? That’s sad! You kept telling us about how wonderful this omega smelled, and that he was blonde, and that he thought you smelt great too.” Berwald turned to Feliciano, who was tittering about the ordeal as he was getting his shoes on. Berwald slowly stood up, seeing that there was no way he wasn’t getting out of paying for their meals.

“Mm.” Berwald’s face sank a little, now in frustration as he started to put on his shoes. Even though he was drunk last night he knew that he would never respond to an omega like that. Berwald used a wall for support, as he had to slowly stand up again from tying his shoes. He really wanted to see this omega now and see if they were really worth all this fuss.

As if on cue Ludwig answered some of Berwald’s concerns that he was mulling over mentally. “Matthias dropped you off. Apparently the omega that was in your room was Lukas’ cousin, so I’m sure you’ll see him again.”

“Oh! I hope you do see him again! I want you two to hit it off. I always feel bad when you’re the fifth wheel.” Feliciano was giving Berwald a thumbs-up while at the front door, ready to leave. “You’ve got this, Ber!”

“Hope so.” Berwald headed towards the door as well, Ludwig behind them. It was getting lonely being the odd one out all the time.

“For all you know, he’ll still be in your bed after I drop you off at breakfast.” Ludwig stated as he shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super rough for me to get through which is the main reason it took so long for me to get it out. I hope it doesn't read as rough as I feel like it is though. But I wanted to let you know that despite the wait I actually have the story mostly mapped out and planned. It should end properly!

“Timo.” There was a pause and an alarm continued to go off.

“Timo!” Again, no response along with the alarm continuing on, “Timo! I swear to god if you lose your job because you’re late for your third day of work I’m kicking you out.” Lukas yelled from his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to turn over and go back to bed. His cousin’s alarm had other plans as it had gone on for at least ten minutes.

Timo finally stirred to turn off his alarm. Noticing the time he shot up from the pull out couch that he called his bed and immediately started to pull pants on and grabbed a black polo shirt that was slung over the back of the couch. Stumbling his way through the small kitchen he made his way to the bathroom and finished getting ready.

Awake, and nearly fully with it after exiting, he stretched and hummed to himself as he finally caught glimpse of the time. “Shiiiiit.” It was five minutes past when he was supposed to leave. He quickly grabbed a doughnut that he had purchased previously in the week and slammed the door behind him.

He frowned, as he took a bite, and pushed open the apartment complex’s door, leading him outside. Perhaps powdered sugar jelly filled doughnuts weren’t the best idea for breakfast before work, and certainly not on the go. He tried to brush off the sugar as he kept a steady pace walking towards downtown.  


* * *

   
Berwald looked at his watch. He was right on time for the café opening. He frowned. Liz would make fun of him for being desperate if he stepped in right as they opened, and he knew he would get flak no matter what for the way he dressed. He was over dressed, wearing a blue button up shirt and black slacks with a matching black tie, but he also knew he wanted to leave an impression. There was no way his friend would leave him alone about it.

Berwald ran a nervous hand through his hair and looked around. How was he going to burn twenty minutes? Spying a bookstore across the street he gladly made his way to a cross walk to waste some time.

Rounding the corner to the front of the store however proved to be difficult.

“Oof!” Someone had collided with him. Looking down, his eyes met with soft violet ones. The man hastily step backed, ash hair bobbing with the movement. Quickly making a nervous shuffle he broke eye contact to look down at the mess before him, and on Berwald’s nice shirt. Jelly doughnut filling and powdered sugar had made its way onto not only the tall man’s shirt, but also onto his tie and slacks. Berwald frowned as he looked at the mess. There was even jelly on his dress shoes, as the doughnut had fell onto it and finally made it’s last stop on the cement.

Berwald kept staring, not sure of what even to think let alone say. In a way he was thankful when the small man who collided with him spoke first, “I-I’m sorry, sir! I-I have to go!” And as quickly as the doughnut assailant appeared, he ran off.

Not being one to leave a mess, he picked up the remaining doughnut and tossed it before finally stepping into the bookstore he had his eyes on. Hopefully they had a restroom he could quickly wash up in, and of course this is what would happen when he tried to make a good first impression.  


* * *

  
Liz looked up at the door when she heard it chime. Timo had finally gotten there, not that he was terribly late, but more than that, she was surprised to see him look shaken up and upset.

“What in the world happened Timo? Are you alright?” Liz was concerned, Timo had stated that he had a hard time waking up in the mornings, so she wasn’t surprised when he was running a few minutes behind but s¬he didn’t expect him to come in panting and scared half to death.

Timo made his way behind the counter of the coffee shop and slowly started to let his breath catch up. “I ran into an alpha on my way here.”

Liz immediately went over to him, concerned, hair practically pricking up in fear. “They didn’t do anything to you did they?”

“No… No. I uh…” Timo blushed and felt guilty for inciting such a reaction from his boss. There was no reason to make her worry. “I literally ran into him, and I had a doughnut. I ended up smooshing it on him.”

Liz blinked once, then twice. Then she proceeded to let out a hearty laugh. “Oh goodness, Timo. Only you.”

Timo, finally calmed down for the most part, put on his apron and started in on his morning duties, making sure things were stocked, all while continuing his story. “It wasn’t even like it was something easy for this man to clean off. It was a powdered sugar jelly filled doughnut. And he was dressed so nicely too. I hope I didn’t ruin a date or something.”

“So why so scared, did this guy threaten you or something?” Liz continued with setting up the till.

“Not verbally… but holy crap the look he gave me was the scariest thing I’ve seen my whole life!” Timo finished stacking the cups in the front and went to the lobby to stock sugars and the like, still talking about his experiences since no one had come in yet. “Man, he probably had a job interview. Or maybe everything he was wearing was extraordinarily expensive and I truly ruined it. I wish I could have at least offered to have his things dry cleaned.”

Liz closed the till and looked up. “What did you say to him? You could have given him your number for a bill I suppose.”

Timo frowned, while starting to fill the napkin dispensers. “I… Uh. Just apologized and ran off. I didn’t know what to do! I was so scared. Not to mention even if I did offer, I don’t have any money to pay the bill with. I spent the last of it on work clothes and those doughnuts for breakfast. Until I get paid I’m bumming from my cousin.”

Liz nodded and let out a noise of understanding. “I’ve been in tight places myself. If I had been you I probably would have done the same.”

Timo stepped back behind the counter, fingers tapping lightly and impatiently. Looking and wracking his brain for other things he was suppose to be doing. Liz noticed this, “Oh hey! Since things are slow at the moment why don’t you start reading the manuals on the coffee grinder and some of the other equipment? I know you know how to use them, but you need to be signed off on them to start management training.”

Timo smiled and nodded and stepped into the back, pulling out the manuals he was shown earlier in the week. As he was sitting down to start reading however the front chimed. Peeking back around to the front he heard Liz greet the customer by first name. “Hey Ber!”

And panic set in. How in the world did Liz know the alpha he had run into? Why in the world did this alpha have to know this one particular coffee shop out of all the potential others in the city? What was this alpha going to do to him when he realized that he worked here? Timo tried to take deep breaths. What was the worst thing that could happen? He went to sit back down at the manuals, hoping that the boring writing would take him out of the scenario.

“Um, just a second and I’ll be right back with you!” Liz must have caught Timo out of the corner of her eye, sensing that something was up she stepped back, only to find him nearing a full panic attack.

“Hey, what’s wrong Timo? Is something up?” The brunette gently touched her new found friend and coworker on the back.

“That’s the alpha I ran into.” Timo’s eyes were wide in fear. “I—Is he—I don’t know what to do.”

Liz sighed in relief. Eyes glimmering with some kind of knowledge that Timo didn’t know. “Don’t worry Timo. Ber is a very nice alpha. You can keep reading while I talk to him.” Timo let out a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding in and nodded, letting Liz take matters into her own hands.

Liz stepped back into the front to see Berwald stretching up on his toes and craning his neck, trying to sneak a peak at what was happening in the back. There was a gap in the wall that divided the front shop and the back that was in such a way that certain food prep and workers could be seen, probably for safety and security reasons, but in this case it was just a tease and obstacle to the reason that Berwald was there.

She giggled, “Eager beaver.” Quickly looking over her friends figure she spotted a stain on his fancy attire, one she realized that must have been from the doughnut. “What happened there?” She nodded towards the spot. The stain itself was actually lower on his stomach, close to his waistline.

Ber’s face made a quick tinge at her eager beaver comment, realizing how silly he must have seemed, but quickly fell back into it’s regular scowl. “Ran into a kid on the way in. He had a doughnut.”

“I see. What did he look like? Was he cute?”

Berwald paused for a minute. He hadn’t really thought about it before, since he was too caught up in his own appearance. “Suppose so. Had pretty eyes.” His steely eyes focused on nothing as he continued thinking about it. “Blonde too.”

Liz kept up her knowing smile and nodded along. “Well how about you take a seat and I’ll get you your coffee? You still want your usual?”

Berwald nodded at his friend before picking a small table to sit at. His drink of choice wouldn’t take long at all, since his usual was a large house coffee and was usually always brewed and ready. Only once had they been so swamped that the staff didn’t get a chance to refill the carafe.

As if the universe knew that he needed something to occupy a few moments of time his phone buzzed. “Hey bro! Lukas just texted me asking if we could go through our clothes, apparently his cousin pretty much only came with the clothes on his back and is strapped for cash for a bit.”

“Yeah, of course.” A short answer, but as he finished he noticed that his coffee was being brought out to him. He was taken by surprise though when the doughnut assailant was the one setting down his cup of coffee instead of Liz.

“Uh,” Timo shifted a little uncomfortably, looking down at his feet mostly, while taking glances to try and judge Berwald’s looks. Unfortunately those were not reassuring and just as scary as before. “I’m very sorry for running into you this morning. Um—I was worried about being late for work. Err, I know that’s not an excuse though.”

Berwald gave a curt nod, mostly just watching and taking in all of the omega’s body movements and anxious language. Taking the omega in more Berwald noticed more and more traits that he liked in him, or, at least physical traits. Round, bright eyed, very innocent seeming, the more he watched, the more he felt like he needed to comfort and protect the man in front of him. Too bad he had no clue on how to do either of those two things. He also picked up a scent of baked goods that seemed familiar, but he pushed that aside, it was probably just his nose picking up on the doughnut.

“And your shirt is so nice!” With this Timo’s face flushed. The whole situation was awkward and he was ready to crawl into a hole and die. His determination kept him going though; with an apology he could move on past this and not dwell on his stupid mistakes.

“Uhh…” Timo bent over, his hair shielding his increasingly reddening face, as he quickly pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of his apron pocket and scribbled down. “This is my phone number. If your shirt needs to be dry cleaned, or replaced, I can pay for it.” Hopefully it wasn’t too much, and that Lukas wouldn’t mind letting him borrow a little bit of money.

Looking at the paper slid to him on the table, Berwald realized a vital detail that he still didn’t know about this omega that Liz was so excited about introducing him too. “Your name.”

“What?” Timo was caught off guard, he was ready to leave his number and run.

“You didn’t write it down. I don’t know it.” His voice, being deep and little gruff, kept Timo on his toes.

“Oh! O-Of course! Uh…” He quickly pulled the paper back to him and jotted down, ‘Timo, the doughnut idiot.’ “Oh.” Timo started, straightening out from being bent over. “The coffee is on the house.” He gestured to Liz who was at the counter helping others, alerting Timo that he had to get back to help. “Liz said to say it’s on me, but she’s the one who’s really covering it.”

“Sounds like Liz.” Berwald hummed as he picked up his coffee. “Thank you.” Berwald stated as he looked up at Timo from over the coffee.  
  
Timo nodded and turned to go back to the counter, thankful that the exchanged was finally over. His face flushed a little, the look he gave him over the coffee; it wasn’t in a scowl, at least not completely! That alone gave him the confidence that Liz was right, and that this Berwald character was indeed a good guy.  


* * *

  
“Hey! Welcome back, how did the meet and greet with that omega go?” Matthias was lounging on the couch, a large pile of clothes at the end.

“Hn.” Berwald grumbled a little as he closed the door behind him and started to undo his tie. “Dunno.”

This alerted the elder brother, causing him to sit up and take a look at his younger sibling. “Don’t know? Did you not get to meet him?”

“I did.” Berwald had moved on to untucking his shirt, eyeing the stain that he had gained that morning. “I ran into him earlier than expected. Or, he ran into me.”

Matthias’ body language changed, clearly becoming giddier. “He ran into you?”

“Yeah, with a doughnut too.” At this point Berwald had his shirt unbuttoned as well, with the intentions of putting it in the wash, but settled for sitting down next to his brother to fill him in.

“A doughnut?” Matthias settled back into a reclined position, propping his head with his hand.

“Mm. Had a filled powdered doughnut when he ran into me.” Berwald pulled at his shirt to show the stain.

Matthias leaned in, seeing the purplish red stain. “Aww, the shirt mom got you for Christmas. But!” A cheeky smile flashed on his face, “It’s worth it if he was cute, right?”

Berwald stared at his brother, but Matthias was unphased, he finally answered. “He was. Blonde too.“

Matthias fist pumped. “Dude! Awesome! So many blonde cuties around! First Lukas’ cousin, now this!” He grabbed Berwald by the shoulders and started shaking him, “Things are looking up for you!!” Seeing his brothers unenthused and remembering Lukas he let him go. “Speaking of Lukas and his cousin, they’ll be coming over at around six tonight! If you could go through your clothes by then that’d be awesome. Also you can get your shirt washed and dried and maybe you’ll have good luck with those crazy date clothes again, yeah?”

Berwald stood up, finally taking off his shirt and laid it over his arm. Staying still for a moment he thought about how he did technically end up with Timo the café workers number. He gave a little smile. “Maybe.”


End file.
